


Her Eternal Love

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Family, Songfic, based on the true story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tidak pernah pergi, cintaku, tak peduli berapa banyak masa sulit yang harus kita lalui.</p>
<p>[Music Video Zhang Li Yin - Agape yang disajikan dalam bentuk tulisan, dengan sedikit perubahan.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TaoRia Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot berdasarkan kisah dalam Music Video 'Zhang Li Yin - Agape' yang konsepnya bukan milik saya, tetapi milik konseptornya sendiri-sendiri. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

_“Nak, jangan lupa bahwa_ Mama _akan selalu mencintaimu, kamu harus bertahan dan hidup dengan berani.”_

* * *

 

**[Tanpamu]**

“Oh, akhirnya kau datang,” Nyonya Lee tersenyum cerah tatkala seorang pemuda berkulit gelap menurunkan sebuah kotak kardus dari sepeda motornya, “Letakkan di situ. Ya, agak ke sana dekat pot bunga.”

Si pemuda menurut. Ia taruh kotak itu di atas kotak lain yang dapat dipastikan juga berisi barang dagangan Nyonya Lee. Wanita itu kemudian mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang pada pengantar barangnya, membayar jasa si pengantar barang. “Ini untukmu, Zi Tao.”

Pemuda pengantar barang—Zi Tao—melebarkan matanya sedikit. “Maaf, tapi itu kelebihan, Nyonya Lee.”

“Sudahlah, ambil saja. Anggap itu tip dari pelanggan karena ketepatan waktumu.” Wanita paruh baya itu meraih tangan Zi Tao dan meletakkan uangnya di sana. Agak sungkan menerima bonus dalam upahnya, Zi Tao membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Nyonya Lee. “Terima kasih banyak.”

“Iya. Manfaatkanlah uang itu dengan baik,” Ada rasa iba terselip dalam tatapan lembut Nyonya Lee, “Zaman sekarang, hidup tambah sulit, ‘kan? Apalagi untuk pemuda sepertimu yang... sudah lepas sepenuhnya dari orang tua.”

Sesungguhnya, Zi Tao tidak terlalu suka dikasihani, tetapi memprotes pelanggan dirasanya kurang sopan. Karenanya, ia kembali berterima kasih atas simpati Nyonya Lee, lalu mohon diri untuk mengantarkan barang lain.

Zi Tao berumur dua puluh tahun. Lahir di Sichuan. Ayahnya orang Korea, ibunya Cina. Tinggal di Seoul sejak umur sembilan tahun. Pendidikannya terhenti di jenjang sekolah menengah atas setelah sang ayah meninggal karena sakit. Seorang tetangga berbaik hati menawarinya pekerjaan, jasa antar barang, supaya pemuda yang tak memiliki kerabat seorang pun ini bisa menyokong hidupnya sendiri. Ia berpindah ke apartemen kecil pinggir kota karena tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang lama membengkakkan biaya hidupnya. Sehari-hari, ia berkeliling kota untuk mengantar barang, berbekal sepeda motor dari tempatnya bekerja (yang, akhirnya, ‘diikhlaskan’ juga oleh si pemilik usaha untuknya).

Jam kerja Zi Tao usai lepas petang. Inginnya sih langsung pulang, tetapi hujan deras menghadang. Sekalian berteduh, Zi Tao membeli makanan instan di mini market untuk mengganjal perut.

Ramyun yang Zi Tao makan hangat, hangat sekali di tengah hujan begini.

Zi Tao selalu merasa sangat, sangat kedinginan pada saat hujan. Jangankan hujan, ia bahkan merasa dingin ketika mendung. Entah kenapa. Zi Tao benci hujan, pokoknya, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan itu.

Zi Tao memandangi ramyun yang tinggal setengah dalam gelas kertasnya.

 _“Wah, pintarnya! Ayo, satu suapan lagi! Nah, kalau kamu makannya banyak, ‘kan_ Mama _senang!”_

 _“Aku suka masakan_ Mama, _jadi pasti akan aku habiskan!”_

_“Harus itu. Kalau tidak dihabiskan, kasihan nasinya. Nanti dia menangis, lho.”_

Pemuda manapun tidak akan merasa kenyang dengan setengah porsi ramyun instan (kecuali jika dia pemuda aneh yang menjadikan ramyun penutup makan malam). Anehnya, Zi Tao merasa penuh hanya dengan setengah porsi itu. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang kehilangan nafsu makan, sih.

Zi Tao lupa caranya makan dengan bahagia.

Namun, cerita seseorang tentang makanan yang menangis membuat Zi Tao urung menyisakan ramyunnya. Lagipula, itu dibeli dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya, mustahil Zi Tao menyia-nyiakannya.

Di luar, Zi Tao boleh tampak tangguh, tetapi setelah tiba di apartemen mungilnya, ia akan terdiam lama di depan sebuah foto. Fotonya dengan cinta pertamanya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, perpisahan ini masih terasa menyakitkan. Seberapapun banyaknya kenangan baru yang tercipta di otak Zi Tao, bayangan sang kekasih tak akan terhapuskan. Linangan di matanya yang berkantung selalu kembali dan kembali lagi, tetapi esok harinya mengering dengan cepat.

Zi Tao begitu merindukan _wanita ini,_ biarpun ia tahu tak bisa menemui wanita ini lagi.

Tapi ia masih rindu.

Sangat rindu.

Jemari Zi Tao menelusuri wajah wanita dalam foto yang kabur itu.

“Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi. Kumohon. Kumohon izinkan aku menemuimu sekali lagi...”

* * *

**[Bertemu (Lagi) Denganmu]**

Apalah yang mustahil di dunia ini selain ‘mustahil’ itu sendiri. Zi Tao pikir ungkapan ini omong kosong karena setelah hidup sebatang kara, makin banyak hal yang sulit ia gapai. Ia salah. Malam itu, satu hal yang Zi Tao kira mustahil menjadi nyata.

Zi Tao baru akan pulang ketika ia melihat seorang gadis dalam bahaya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang melamun saat menyeberang, sehingga tidak sadar sebuah mobil nyaris menabraknya. Refleks, Zi Tao berlari ke arah gadis itu.

“Awas!”

Brak!

Untung, Zi Tao belum terlambat. Gadis itu, juga Zi Tao sendiri, terhindar dari tabrakan dan terhempas ke tepi jalan.

“Uh...” Si gadis merintih kesakitan. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajah. Zi Tao meringis karena pendaratan yang kurang mulus, tetapi nyerinya hilang dalam sekejap. Ia beralih pada gadis yang ditolongnya. “Kau tak apa-apa?”

“Hm, kurasa begitu,” Si gadis menyibakkan rambutnya dan tampaklah senyumnya, juga wajahnya yang manis, “Terima kasih banyak!”

Zi Tao terkejut.

Itu _kekasihnya_.

Mana mungkin? Wanita yang dicintai Zi Tao itu sudah pergi jauh.

Tapi wajah gadis ini mirip betul dengan _wanita itu_.

Sama, bahkan.

“Kau sendiri bagaimana?” tanya si gadis, mencari tanda-tanda luka di tubuh Zi Tao—dan mendesah lega karena tak menemukannya, “Syukurlah, kelihatannya kau juga baik-baik saja.”

Gadis itu berdiri, begitu pun Zi Tao.

Rambut hitam panjang, pipi agak tembam, bibir mungil, leher jenjang, dan tubuh tinggi langsing... semua adalah milik _wanita itu_ seorang. Wanita yang tak akan kembali itu. Bagaimana bisa...

Rupanya, dipandangi seperti itu membuat si gadis agak kurang nyaman, terlebih sorot mata Zi Tao sangat tajam, menusuk. Untuk memecah kecanggungan, si gadis mengulurkan tangan pada Zi Tao, mencoba ramah. “Eum... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mungkin ada baiknya kita berkenalan; kali-kali aku bukan orang yang kau ingat itu,” katanya, “Namaku Song Qian. Kau?”

Gadis ini berbeda dengan kekasih Zi Tao, tetapi namanya—namanya, tak hanya fisiknya!—adalah nama kekasih Zi Tao. Gugup, Zi Tao menyambut uluran tangan Song Qian, memperkenalkan diri, lalu melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

“Aku bekerja di restoran dekat sini dari pukul delapan pagi hingga tujuh malam. Sempatkanlah mampir jika kau ada waktu. Mengucapkan terima kasih saja untuk pertolonganmu hari ini rasanya kurang sopan; lain kali, aku akan mentraktirmu.”

Sampai sifat cerewet kekasih Zi Tao juga diambil oleh Song Qian. Perampok.

“Ehm... tak perlu membalasku sampai begitu,” Zi Tao menggeleng pelan, “Itu tadi hanya hal kecil.”

“Apanya yang hal kecil? Kau menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang; beberapa porsi makanan di restoranku masih kurang untuk menggantikannya!” tawa Song Qian, menawan Zi Tao dalam atmosfer familiar, “Pokoknya kau harus datang, mengerti? Aku akan selalu menunggu sampai kau datang! Nah, aku duluan, ya! Sampai jumpa!”

Zi Tao melambaikan tangannya balik pada Song Qian hingga si gadis menghilang dari pandangan. Pikiran Zi Tao kosong, mengambang. Satu kalimat yang hampa terucap pelan darinya.

“Mestinya aku yang berterima kasih padamu.”

* * *

**[Bayanganmu]**

Foto hitam putih itu kian pudar dari hari ke hari dan harusnya kenangan tentang wanita di dalamnya juga sama.

Zi Tao tersenyum lemah. Wanita itu tidak pernah tidak cantik, bahkan setelah ia pergi dari Zi Tao untuk selamanya. Kecantikan wanita itu abadi, layaknya cinta Zi Tao padanya, layaknya ingatan Zi Tao tentangnya. Ya, ingatan tentang ciuman pertama di tepi pantai itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

 _“Nah, fotonya sudah jadi! Terima kasih,_ Baba _! Ayo, bilang terima kasih juga sama_ Baba _!”_

 _“Terima kasih,_ Baba _!”_

 _“Lihat, lihat, kamu tampan sekali di sini. Anak_ Mama _dan_ Baba _, sih, tentu saja tampan!”_

_“Benarkah? Aku tampan?”_

Karena senang dipuji, Zi Tao mencium wanita itu di pipi. Zi Tao ingat wanita itu tertawa bahagia, sekali lagi menunjukkan kecantikannya. Kecantikan yang sama Zi Tao temukan di restoran makanan cepat saji tempat Song Qian bekerja. Perkara traktiran itu sudah selesai, jadi logikanya, Zi Tao tak memiliki alasan untuk kembali ke sana. Akan tetapi, kerinduan yang sekian tahun ia tahan lenyap saat memandangi Song Qian dari balik pintu kaca restoran. Bukankah menyenangkan menemukan obat dari penyakit yang lama bersarang?

Satu waktu, kaki Zi Tao melangkah masuk ke restoran itu tanpa perintah dari kesadaran pemiliknya. Song Qian menyadari kehadiran Zi Tao karena ini dan menyapanya hangat. “Hei, kau datang? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi! Ayo, ayo, silahkan duduk!”

Kaget. Salah tingkah. Tegang. Zi Tao yakin dirinya tampak begitu bodoh sekarang. “Anu... ehm... aku... aku tidak ingin makan di sini...”

“Lalu?”

“Aku... ingin melamar pekerjaan.”

Jawaban Zi Tao yang agak ngawur ini ternyata berdampak baik. Bukan sekadar menambah penghasilan, bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran itu mengakrabkan Zi Tao dengan Song Qian. Ia tahu segala tentang Song Qian, termasuk tempat kerja Song Qian yang lain—di toko Nyonya Lee, pelanggan setia jasa antar barang Zi Tao. Sesekali mencuri waktu untuk menikmati senyuman Song Qian yang nostalgik bagaikan candu yang menjerat Zi Tao semakin dalam. Zi Tao tak tahu sedang mencintai siapa: Song Qian atau masa lalunya.

Tak penting.

Cinta itu memberinya semangat melalui hidup ini, itu yang penting.

Karena janji Zi Tao pada sang kekasih adalah bertahan di dunia keras ini dan hidup dengan berani.

Satu pikiran konyol sempat muncul di benak Zi Tao.

Barangkali, _wanita itu_ membantu Zi Tao untuk hidup tanpanya—dalam wujud Song Qian. Zi Tao sedang merenungkan ini dalam perjalanannya mengunjungi Song Qian di toko Nyonya Lee tatkala dilihatnya seorang pria menjatuhkan dagangan Nyonya Lee di meja depan toko.

“Kau bayar bunganya atau toko ini kami hancurkan! Itu pilihan untukmu jika berhutang pada kami; kau tahu itu, bukan?”

“Tapi bunga itu terlalu mencekik untuk Nyonya Lee! Di mana akal sehat kalian?” Song Qian melabrak si pria, melindungi Nyonya Lee di belakangnya. Tentu saja pria di depan Song Qian meradang. Ia mencengkeram tangan Song Qian kuat-kuat. “Sadarlah, Nona, dengan siapa kau berhadapan saat ini? Hah! Beraninya kau!”

Song Qian memicing. Pergelangan tangannya terpelintir. Sakit.

“Song Qian,” Langkah Zi Tao makin cepat, “Song Qian!”

Zi Tao menarik tangan orang yang mencengkeram Song Qian, melepaskan si gadis yang lekas mundur ke pintu, memeluk Nyonya Lee. Pria itu terjengkang setelah Zi Tao meninjunya. Tak terima pimpinan mereka diperlakukan demikian, para anak buah pria itu marah. Mereka menyerang Zi Tao dari segala arah, tetapi Zi Tao melompat, menendang, memukul mereka semua. Kalah jumlah bukan berarti kalah tanding—dan rencana mereka menagih hutang Nyonya Lee (yang bertambah banyak berkali lipat dari seharusnya) gagal total. Mereka mundur. Zi Tao yakin mereka tak akan berani macam-macam lagi.

“Zi Tao! Astaga, kau terluka!”

Oh? Zi Tao baru menyadarinya; dahi hingga pelipis kirinya mulai berdenyut.

“Tunggu, akan kuambilkan obat dan kasa!” Song Qian berlalu ke dalam toko. Zi Tao mengulurkan tangan, hendak menghentikan Song Qian, tetapi gadis itu sudah masuk duluan.

Ini ‘kan hanya luka kecil, menurut Zi Tao.

“Berhentilah mengacuhkan dirimu sendiri,” ucap Song Qian usai mendengar pendapat Zi Tao mengenai luka itu, “Kau harus menyayangi dirimu juga, tidak cuma menolong dan menolongku lagi. Bukannya aku benci, tetapi jujur, itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Tiap kali menolongku, ada saja yang terjadi padamu.”

“Tapi aku tidak apa-apa.”

Song Qian menghela napas. Orang ini keras kepala.

“Ya, deh. Terserah kau saja, tetapi sebagai ganti untuk semua itu, biarkan aku menolong jika kau merasa kesulitan atau sedih. Setidaknya, izinkan aku mendengarkanmu. Oke?” Song Qian menutupkan kasa ke luka Zi Tao. Gesekan antara kasa dan luka yang baru ditetesi obat itu lumayan nyeri. Tanpa sadar, Zi Tao menggigit sedikit bagian dalam bibirnya, matanya terpejam lebih rapat.

“Tuh, ‘kan? Kau kesakitan saja tidak bilang,” Song Qian meniup lembut kasa yang di atas luka Zi Tao, “Nah, selesai.”

 _“_ Mama, _sakiiit!”_

_“Ah... kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?”_

_“Aku jatuh... hiks... jatuh dari sepeda...”_

_“Oh, Sayang... Sebentar, dibersihkan dulu lukanya... Tahan sedikit...”_

_“Uhm... ah! Sakit...”_

_“Sabar ya... Nah, sekarang diplester...”_

“Kau tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikanku, bukan?”

Song Qian mengerjap, lalu tersenyum manis. “Tentu saja! Kau teman yang selalu membantuku, jadi kau juga—“

“Sejak aku kecil, kau selalu seperti ini. Makanya, aku berusaha untuk membalasmu sekarang.”

Hah? Sejak kecil? Song Qian tidak ingat pernah bersama Zi Tao di masa kecil pemuda itu.

“Kau... bilang apa tadi?”

Kesadaran yang sempat melayang-layang tertarik masuk lagi. Zi Tao sadar dia barusan mengatakan sesuatu yang membingungkan Song Qian, jadi dia menggeleng. “Maaf. Aku melantur. Lupakan yang tadi.”

“Hei, aku tahu ada masalah yang mengganggumu. Katakan saja.” Song Qian menatap Zi Tao intens. Yang ditatap menekuk sebelah lututnya, tak langsung menanggapi.

“Cukup berada di sampingku saja, Song Qian. Itu sudah sangat membantu.”

“Yah...” Song Qian ikut-ikutan menekuk lutut, “...kalau kau bilang begitu, baiklah.”

Zi Tao dulunya bermusuhan dengan kesunyian, tetapi pasca ditinggalkan orang-orang terkasih, Zi Tao belajar berkawan dengannya. Lama-kelamaan, Zi Tao mencintai kesunyian lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia menjadi sangat diam dan gemar memendam semuanya dalam hati. Tak ada yang perlu dikatakan sekalipun berbagai masalah meliputinya. Kekasih Zi Tao mengajarkan itu di suatu masa yang silam. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau tak akan membebani orang itu dengan bebanmu. Sebaliknya, kau terus memberi, memberi, hingga semuanya habis, tinggal dirimu yang tersisa untuk diberikan.

_“Sakit, sakit, pergilah... Mimpi indah, mimpi indah, datanglah... Anakku ingin tidur...”_

Seandainya saja Zi Tao tidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya malam ini, ia pasti bahagia mendengar nyanyian ini. Sayang, nyanyian itu, juga belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya, hanya merupakan serpihan memori yang diputar kasar oleh sosok Song Qian. Apa yang Song Qian lakukan siang tadi mengingatkan Zi Tao pada wanita itu. Sang kekasih tampak begitu nyata, begitu hidup.

Padahal sang kekasih telah memberikan semua miliknya untuk Zi Tao—termasuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tersisa dari wanita itu kecuali cintanya dan masa lalunya.

Karena selimut tipis gagal menghangatkannya, Zi Tao menggulung dirinya untuk menghalau dingin. Dingin. Kenangan ini dingin.

* * *

**[Kau Mengenali Dirimu (yang Dulu)]**

Siang ini, restoran dibanjiri pelanggan, membuat semua pelayan sibuk berat. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk kehilangan kewaspadaan.

“Ups!” Tanpa sengaja, Song Qian menyenggol Zi Tao saat hendak membawa piring kotor ke rak cuci. Zi Tao sigap menangkap nampan Song Qian sehingga barang pecah-belah di atasnya aman. Song Qian menerima nampannya dari Zi Tao, tergopoh. “Aduh, aduh, maaf! Uh, aku ceroboh sekali! Maafkan aku, Zi Tao! Bajumu kena no—“

Tiba-tiba, tangan Zi Tao terulur, membetulkan dasi kupu-kupu pada seragam Song Qian yang agak miring gara-gara kejadian barusan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

“Sebagai pegawai, kau harus terus tampil rapi, Song Qian.”

Wajah Song Qian dekat sekali dengan Zi Tao.

Song Qian mulai menyadari sesuatu pada senyum rekan kerjanya itu. Sesuatu itu sebenarnya sudah Song Qian tangkap sejak pertama bertemu Zi Tao, tetapi baru nampak jelas kini. Itu _cinta_ , tetapi Song Qian tahu cinta itu bukan untuknya, entah bagaimana, biarpun Zi Tao menatapnya. Pertanyaannya: siapa? Siapa wanita yang dilihat Zi Tao dalam diri Song Qian? Tak tahan lagi, Song Qian memberanikan diri mencari tahu. Kecil sekali peluang Zi Tao akan bercerita panjang-lebar tentang wanita ini, jadi Song Qian harus mengambil jalan belakang. Ia mendapatkan alamat apartemen Zi Tao dari pegawai lain dan mengunjunginya pada satu sore.

“Permisi!”

Apa Zi Tao sedang keluar? Dari tadi belnya ditekan, tidak dibuka-buka juga pintunya. Iseng, Song Qian mencoba memutar gagang pintu.

“Lho, terbuka? Ish, ini ‘kan bahaya. Aku harus pastikan semua aman di dalam,” Song Qian masuk ke apartemen setenang mungkin, “Maaf ya, Zi Tao, aku masuk tanpa permisi.”

Song Qian melangkah agak ke dalam, ke ruang tengah, dan menemukan Zi Tao di sana, tertidur. Kepalanya tertelungkup di atas meja. Beberapa hari ini, Zi Tao kelihatan kurang sehat, jadi wajar kalau ia kelelahan hingga bisa tidur di mana saja. Merasa kasihan, Song Qian menutupkan jaketnya ke punggung Zi Tao.

“Dengan begini, setidaknya kau lebih hangat dan nyaman,” bisik Song Qian, “Astaga. Aku ‘kan harusnya membangunkan di—“

Membangunkan Zi Tao untuk mengurus apartemen yang tak terkunci dapat dikesampingkan dulu.

Song Qian menemukan sebuah foto berbingkai di atas nakas.

Foto _nya._

Tapi ia tidak kenal pria yang duduk di kirinya dalam foto itu.

Ia juga tidak ke—lho?

Song Qian sepertinya kenal anak kecil yang dipeluk ‘dirinya’ dalam foto.

“Ini Zi Tao kecil? Tapi... kenapa aku bisa ada di foto ini?”

Song Qian lahir dan besar di Cina. Anak tunggal. Orang tuanya masih hidup hingga sekarang dan tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Tunangannya seorang pria sederhana yang bekerja sebagai jurnalis untuk surat kabar Cina dan Song Qian sangat mencintainya. Song Qian pindah ke Korea untuk meneruskan kuliah dan akan kembali ke Cina sebentar lagi karena akhir masa studinya sudah dekat.

Itulah Song Qian.

Lalu siapa Song Qian dalam foto ini?

Pria di foto bukan tunangannya. Anak di foto—jelas—bukan anaknya. Lalu?

Ah, benar juga. Zi Tao kecil. Seorang wanita. Seorang pria. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti... keluarga? Kesimpulannya—

Set!

“Ah!” pekik Song Qian, terkejut karena foto di tangannya tiba-tiba diambil Zi Tao. Takut dan malu juga Song Qian rasakan, sehingga ia tertunduk di hadapan Zi Tao seperti pencuri tertangkap basah. Postur tinggi Zi Tao yang agak mengintimidasi menambah ciut Song Qian.

“Kenapa tidak minta izin dulu kalau mau masuk?!”

“Aku... aku sudah memencet bel, tetapi kau tidak membuka pintunya. Aku mencoba membuka pintunya sendiri dan ternyata terbuka. Aku... hanya ingin memastikan semua aman dan... dan...”

Penjelasan panjang lebar bukan apa yang Zi Tao butuhkan sekarang. Song Qian paham ini, jadi dia diam.

Zi Tao menyembunyikan foto keluarganya di balik punggung.

Harusnya rahasia ini tetap terjaga sampai kapanpun.

“Sejak awal, aku sudah mengira bahwa kau mencintai seseorang yang lain dalam diriku. Kukira aku salah, tetapi syukurlah, itu benar, jadi aku tak perlu menolak siapapun. Kita bisa tetap bersahabat.”

Zi Tao membiarkan Song Qian mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

“Aku lega karena kita benar-benar mencintai orang yang berbeda, tetapi yang masih mengganjal pikiranku: apa susahnya menceritakan semuanya?”

“Karena ini menyakitkan.”

“Lebih menyakitkan kalau dipendam sendiri, bukan?” Song Qian mendongak, kesedihan tercermin pada manik hitamnya, “Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, maka aku bisa bertindak sebagai ib—“

“Tanpa kau mengetahui ini semua, kau _sudah_ bertindak seperti kekasihku,” sahut Zi Tao, suaranya bergetar, “Namun, aku tahu kau hanya bayangannya. Selamanya, dia dan kau tak akan pernah sama. Kau hanya menyerupai dia. Jangan salah tangkap. Aku berterima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan saat ini, jadi jangan merasa bersalah. Kau sangat membantuku.”

Bagaimana Zi Tao menyebut wanita dalam foto sebagai ‘kekasih’ menyentuh hati Song Qian.

“Boleh aku tahu ke mana dia pergi?”

“Ke langit, barangkali. Dia pernah mengatakan sebuah tempat indah untuk orang-orang baik, namanya surga. Aku yakin dia ke sana.”

Keheningan menggantung setelahnya. Zi Tao kalut, sedangkan Song Qian berjuang menahan air mata.

“Song Qian, maaf. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu? Tak apa-apa kalau kau belum ingin pulang dan ingin di sini, tetapi... keluarlah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.”

“Tentu,” Song Qian membalikkan badan, “Tenangkan dirimu—karena aku tak tahu bagaimana cara _ibumu_ menenangkanmu.”

Misteri kisah cinta Zi Tao telah terbongkar.

* * *

**[Kau, Selamanya]**

Zi Tao kecil suka makan, apalagi kalau ditemani Song Qian, ibunya. Siang itu sama saja dengan siang lainnya. Setelah mengisi mangkuk Zi Tao penuh-penuh, Song Qian menemani Zi Tao makan. Kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam dada Song Qian. Jagoannya terus tumbuh besar dan ia harap dapat hidup cukup lama untuk menyertainya melalui kedewasaan.

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan jika takdir berkata lain.

Bumi mendadak berguncang, kian lama kian hebat. Vas bunga jatuh, pecah. Langit-langit retak.

“Tao, sini!”

Song Qian menggendong Zi Tao, menghindarkannya dari reruntuhan yang terus berjatuhan. Tak ada tempat berlindung. Semuanya berderak dan Song Qian berkali-kali jatuh ketika berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Akhirnya, dalam keadaan terjebak, Song Qian hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil Zi Tao.

Karena Song Qian mencintai Zi Tao, dia memberikan semuanya untuk Zi Tao, termasuk tubuhnya, juga nyawanya.

Reruntuhan mengubur Song Qian dan Zi Tao, tetapi Zi Tao tak merasakan apa-apa selain dua. Ia hanya merasakan hangat peluk ibunya, juga dinginnya air hujan yang menyusup masuk melalui retakan-retakan. Memori mengerikan itu tertanam dalam alam bawah sadar Zi Tao yang tertidur, mendasari kebenciannya terhadap hujan.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya yang dilewatkan sang anak, Song Qian mengetikkan pesannya untuk Zi Tao, pesan untuk pegangan seumur hidup.

Ayah Zi Tao sedang berada di Korea saat kejadian. Ia sangat terpukul setelah mendengar berita kematian istrinya, tetapi tetap mengucap syukur karena Zi Tao selamat.

Abu jenazah Song Qian terbang bersama angin.

Sang ayah berlutut pada Zi Tao kecil, tersenyum lembut, dan menyampaikan apa yang tertulis di ponsel istrinya.

“Tolong laksanakan pesan _Mama_ , Nak. Sampai kapanpun. Percayalah bahwa _Mama_ selalu ada bersamamu.”

* * *

_“Nak, jangan lupa bahwa_ Mama _akan selalu mencintaimu, kamu harus bertahan dan hidup dengan berani.”_

* * *

**[Salam Untukmu]**

Zi Tao berterima kasih pada Song Qian, yang manapun. Ia sampaikan salamnya melalui pos untuk Song Qian yang sudah berkeluarga di Cina.

Salam satunya ia sampaikan lewat senyuman yang terarah ke langit senja.

“Terima kasih untuk cintamu yang abadi.

_Mama.”_

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku gila. aku g bisa move on dari agape, dan hidupku jadi ballad, padahal lagi nggarap dear my family yg temanya rock n roll (snow white)!  
> yup, ini sepenuhnya adalah MV. cuman diubah dikit di sana sini. sama seperti His Eternal Lover, Her Eternal Love juga punya versi Zhang, ceritanya lebih panjang dan beda dengan His Eternal Lover tentunya. Ditunggu ya ^^  
> btw aku g bisa berhenti nangis denger agape. yaapa ini? #tisumanatisu


	2. Zhang Ver. - Monologue of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa yang dapat terlihat tanpa bantuan mata dan terasa tanpa bantuan kulit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Zhang Li Yin – Agape. Anggap saja ini MV-nya dalam versi LayYin, tentunya dengan cerita yang berbeda dengan versi TaoRia.]

**[Di Taman]**

Sore ini, taman kota disirami sinar mentari. Udara sejuk dan atmosfer bahagia yang menyelimuti taman pas sekali untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Biasanya, dalam suasana seperti ini pulalah, ide-ide untuk cerpen baru kerap mampir di benak Yi Xing, makanya ia tak pernah absen dari kegiatan rekreasi kecil ini. Yi Xing menarik napas dalam-dalam, tampak begitu menikmati udara terbuka setelah seminggu terkurung di rumah, mengerjakan cerpen untuk surat kabar yang jatuh temponya mepet. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, manis, dan lesung pipinya muncul.

“ _Mama_ duga kau sangat benci berada di perpustakaan sepanjang waktu.”

Wanita di samping Yi Xing adalah Li Yin, ibunya. Biarpun Yi Xing telah melewati dekade kedua hidupnya, kecantikan Li Yin tidak banyak berubah dari saat Yi Xing baru lahir. Efek kesabaran, barangkali. Wanita kalem ini menurunkan sifatnya pada Yi Xing, yang senantiasa tampak muda dan bersemangat tanpa kehilangan kelembutannya.

Yi Xing terkekeh sembari membentangkan tangannya ke atas. “Iya! Mengetik seharian dalam ruang sesempit itu bikin badanku pegal!”

“Tapi kalau sudah menulis, kau pasti lupa dengan itu semua.”

“Hehe, benar juga, sih. Habis menulis itu seru. Kita bisa membayangkan apa yang belum ada, melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat,” Yi Xing mendesis pelan; kakinya yang hanya sesekali digerakkan ke tempat jauh rupanya minta istirahat, “ _Mama_ , ayo cari tempat duduk. Aku lelah...”

“Di seberang air mancur ada bangku kosong. Kita duduk di sana saja,” Li Yin menautkan sebelah lengannya pada lengan kurus Yi Xing, “Hati-hati.”

Li Yin menuntun Yi Xing dalam langkah perlahan, tetapi tiba-tiba, dari arah berlawanan, melaju kencang sebuah sepeda motor. Terkesiap, Li Yin cepat menyentak Yi Xing, menjauhkan sang anak dari bahaya.

“Dasar buta! Kalau jalan pakai mata!”

Makian pengendara sepeda motor itu sungguh tidak pada tempatnya. Pertama, taman kota bukan tempat untuk kendaraan bermotor—aturan itu tertulis jelas di papan taman. Siapa yang buta sebenarnya? Kedua...

“Xing, kedengaran, ya?” tanya Li Yin cemas karena gagal menutup telinga anaknya tepat waktu. Yi Xing mengangguk lemah ketika menurunkan tangan Li Yin dari telinganya, tersenyum sedih. “Tak apa-apa, _Ma_. Toh, dia benar. Aku ‘kan _memang_ buta.”

Yi Xing mendekap novelnya, menyimpan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh cemoohan pengendara motor tadi. Lingkaran kelabu di tengah-tengah matanya membenarkan cemoohan itu.

Apa yang salah dari kebutaan?

Bukankah hanya dunia Yi Xing yang jadi gelap gara-gara lingkaran kelabu itu? Orang lain tak rugi. Yi Xing tidak pernah benar-benar membahayakan orang lain dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya karena tanpa melihat pun, Yi Xing mampu mengerjakan banyak hal dengan baik. Lagipula, Li Yin selalu sedia membantunya. Mengarahkan tangan dan kaki Yi Xing ke arah yang tepat. Membacakan tulisan non-Braille bila perlu. Yang terpenting...

“Kamu adalah kebanggaan _Mama_ ,” Li Yin merengkuh tangan sang putra setelah mereka duduk di bangku taman, “karena kamu berani menghadapi dunia yang keras terhadapmu meski dalam kegelapan.”

Tangan Yi Xing meraba-raba udara di sampingnya, mencari Li Yin, dan ketika ia berhasil menyentuh pipi Li Yin, ia menengok. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke pipi itu, mengecup lembut pipi sang ibu sekilas.

“Aku jadi kuat karena _Mama_ selalu menyemangatiku. Terima kasih banyak, _Mama._ ” Yi Xing tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Desiran yang aneh menyeruak dalam rongga dada Li Yin, membungkamnya dalam kebahagiaan.

Juga kesedihan.

Bukankah selama ini, Yi Xing selalu berjuang sendirian? Li Yin hanya penuntunnya, tidak lebih.

Yi Xing membuka bukunya. Titik-titik timbul dalam sel Braille tercetak di sana. Ujung-ujung jemari Yi Xing yang sudah amat terlatih ‘membaca’ dengan cepat. Li Yin mengamati kertas putih yang penuh dengan titik-titik timbul itu dan makin kagum dengan putranya. Bagaimana titik-titik itu melambangkan garis-garis dalam huruf Mandarin? Tidak hanya garis, bahkan tekanan dalam pengucapan yang berbeda-beda juga bisa ‘didengar’ oleh Yi Xing dari titik-titik itu. Kadang, Li Yin penasaran, apa yang dikisahkan oleh titik-titik timbul ini pada anaknya, tetapi ia sungkan bertanya. Itu akan mengganggu ‘semadi’ Yi Xing ini, jadi biarlah isi novel Braille itu menjadi misteri bagi Li Yin.

Namun, hari itu, akhirnya Li Yin mengetahui salah satu cerita yang dibaca Yi Xing.

Air mata Yi Xing mengalir ketika jemarinya berada di tengah-tengah halaman, mengejutkan Li Yin. Spontan ia menghapus jejak basah di pipi pucat itu. “Kenapa, Xing? Kenapa menangis?”

Dada Yi Xing mengembang dan mengempis beberapa kali secara teratur. Kentara sekali, ia kewalahan menghadapi perasaan yang hebat. Setelah mengusap ingusnya yang keluar sedikit dengan punggung tangan, Yi Xing mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

“Jahat sekali tokoh utama novel ini. Dia membuang ibunya yang telah bersusah-payah membesarkannya. Dalam keadaan sakit, ibunya menunggu, tetapi si anak tidak datang hingga ibunya meninggal,” ucap Yi Xing, tersedu, “Kasihan ibunya, _Ma._ ”

Jika orang lain yang membaca kisah itu, mereka pasti akan marah dan gemas karena kedurhakaan tokoh si anak. Yi Xing malah menangis karena kasihan pada tokoh ibu dalam novel itu. Sesungguhnya, otak Yi Xing selalu menggambarkan tokoh si ibu sebagai Li Yin.

“Kenapa seorang ibu selalu baik pada anaknya, _Ma_? Padahal anaknya ‘kan sering nakal.”

“Karena dalam hidup seorang ibu, anak adalah sesuatu yang amat berharga. Mereka itu hadiah pemberian Tuhan, mana mungkin dibenci? Apalagi kalau anaknya begitu manis sepertimu.”

Pipi Yi Xing yang merah akibat menangis menjadi makin merah lagi karena pujian ini.

“Tapi apa _Mama_ tidak pernah berpikir untuk menukarku dengan anak lain begitu tahu aku terlahir buta?” Pertanyaan konyol ini terlontar dari Yi Xing kemudian.

“Kamu sendiri pernahkah ingin menukar _Mama_ dengan ibu yang lain?”

Yi Xing refleks menggeleng cepat. Dipeluknya lengan Li Yin seakan lengan itu akan hilang jika ia lepaskan. Li Yin tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut hitam Yi Xing. “Tepat. Seperti itu jugalah perasaan _Mama_ terhadapmu. _Mama_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, seperti kau tidak meninggalkan _Mama_.”

Kelopak mata Yi Xing tertutup. Ia heran, bagaimana seseorang membenci ibunya jika sentuhan kasih ibu sangat nyaman dan hangat? Kasih ini terlalu besar untuk dibalas, tetapi Yi Xing akan berusaha ‘mencicil’ balasannya dengan mengukir prestasi yang lebih besar.

* * *

 

**[Di Kampus]**

Agak merinding memang menyaksikan Yi Xing yang demikian kurus membawa tiga buku tebal dari perpustakaan kampus. Buku-buku itu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah novel Braille. Yi Xing penikmat sastra sejati dan sejak kecil ingin menjadi seorang novelis. Sejauh ini, beberapa cerpennya sudah dimuat di surat kabar, menambahkan beberapa yuan ke dalam uang santunan sebuah yayasan yang menghidupinya hingga saat ini, tetapi Yi Xing terus mengembangkan diri. Karena itulah, Yi Xing memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk belajar dari karya yang lebih baik.

“Aduh, hati-hati, Xing... Awas jatuh...”

Jika Li Yin mulai menggumamkan kata-kata cemas ini, Yi Xing mengiyakan saja dengan senyum lesung pipitnya yang manis. Hebat sekali Yi Xing; meski buta, ia seimbang dan berjalan layaknya orang normal.

Yah, tidak selalu. Ada hari-hari di mana Yi Xing kehilangan ‘penglihatannya’, salah satunya hari ini.

Yi Xing hendak berbelok ke kanan ketika dua orang siswa mendorongnya, menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Gelagapan, Yi Xing meraba-raba lantai dan mengumpulkan novel-novelnya, tetapi siswa-siswa itu menendang tangannya hingga bukunya jatuh lagi. Yi Xing menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Ia kesakitan, tetapi tidak melawan. Inilah resikonya kuliah di universitas biasa sebagai mahasiswa tunanetra dan Yi Xing telah setuju mengambil resiko itu. Lagipula, jika Yi Xing membalas orang-orang ini, maka Yi Xing akan sama saja dengan mereka. Tawa yang meremehkan Yi Xing terima dengan hatinya yang lapang. Orang-orang itu terus menjadikannya lelucon.

Rupanya, peristiwa ini lebih menyakiti Li Yin daripada Yi Xing. Maka, ketika salah seorang siswa itu hendak menendang Yi Xing untuk kedua kali, Li Yin memeluk sang putra, melindungi pemuda itu.

Karena luka Yi Xing, luka Li Yin juga.

“Hei, hentikan!”

Seorang dosen berlari ke arah Yi Xing, sehingga dua siswa itu kabur. Yi Xing menoleh ke kanan dan kiri secara instingtif. Barusan ia merasakan pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Li Yin menyelamatkannya dari sesuatu? Jika iya, apa Li Yin sendiri terluka?

“Nak, kau tak apa-apa? Ini bukumu.”

“Te-terima kasih,” Yi Xing menerima novel-novel pinjamannya dari pria asing di depannya, “Siapa Anda?”

“Aku Zhou Mi, dari Jurusan Bisnis. Salam kenal.” Dosen itu tersenyum bersahabat, mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa senyum itu tidak tertangkap mata Yi Xing. Akan tetapi, tampaknya Zhou Mi berhasil memunculkan kesan menyenangkan dengan cara itu. Ketegangan yang semula tergambar jelas di wajah Yi Xing berangsur lenyap. Tangannya terulur ke arah Zhou Mi. “Salam kenal. Saya Zhang Yi Xing. Ehm... apakah Anda dosen?”

Zhou Mi geli sendiri pada Yi Xing yang menarik tangannya lagi, malu karena mengajak dosen berkenalan dengan begitu informal.

“Iya, aku dosen, tetapi kau tak perlu demikian canggung,” Zhou Mi membantu Yi Xing bangkit, “Dari mana kau tahu aku dosen?”

“Anda terdengar tua, jadi kupikir Anda pasti dosen. Tebakanku tepat, ternyata.”

Li Yin menyikut Yi Xing di punggung, mengingatkan si anak polos mengenai tindakan kurang sopan. Yi Xing menggosok punggungnya, terkekeh.

Keceriaan Yi Xing menarik bagi Zhou Mi. Benar bahwa ia telah mengenal Yi Xing, sama seperti semua dosen di kampus ini—karena Yi Xing satu-satunya mahasiswa dengan cacat fisik yang belajar di tempat mereka. Sayang, pengetahuan mereka tentang Yi Xing hanya sebatas nama, jurusan, sekelumit kisah hidupnya, dan alamat serta nomor teleponnya. Mereka mungkin akan terkejut jika mengetahui kepribadian Yi Xing yang bersemangat ini.

“Nah, Nak, maafkan aku, tapi aku ada jadwal lagi setelah ini. Aku selalu ada di perpustakaan pukul empat hingga enam sore di hari kuliah, jika kau membutuhkanku,” Zhou Mi menepuk puncak kepala Yi Xing dengan akrab, “Sampai nanti.”

Setelah Zhou Mi berlalu, Li Yin berbisik pada Yi Xing, “Satu lagi teman baru. Kau senang, ‘kan?”

Yi Xing mengangguk-angguk cepat. Ia suka berteman, tetapi hanya sedikit yang benar-benar dekat. Kelihatannya, Zhou Mi akan menjadi salah satu yang ‘benar-benar’ itu.

* * *

 

**[Di Perpustakaan]**

Perpustakaan sedang sepi. Memang selalu sepi. Kesunyian inilah yang Yi Xing sukai, membantunya berkonsentrasi dan berkontemplasi sebelum menulis. Menggunakan laptop hadiah dari kampus yang beraplikasi khusus untuk tunanetra, Yi Xing menuangkan gagasannya terhadap isu-isu di sekitarnya. Ia kerap bertukar pandangan dengan Li Yin, berhubung wanita itu berpandangan lebih dewasa darinya.

“Apa? Jadi, dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri Minggu lalu?” Yi Xing mengernyit. Penulis novel keluarga favoritnya dikabarkan nyaris mati karena bunuh diri yang didasari depresi berat. Berita ini didengar Yi Xing melalui _earphone_ , menggunakan program pembaca layar, sore itu saat sedang _surfing_ di internet untuk mencari ide cerita yang akan ditulisnya. Li Yin, yang berbagi _earphone_ dengan putranya, ikut mendengarkan isi berita itu. “Mengerikan,” Alis Li Yin melengkung sedih, “Padahal dia ‘kan sangat sukses. Bukankah karyanya terjual jutaan kopi di seluruh dunia?”

“Iya. Kenapa dia depresi? Di berita tidak disebutkan. Menurut _Mama_ , kenapa bisa seperti itu?”

“Boleh jadi ia merasa miliknya belum cukup banyak. Pencapaiannya belum cukup hebat—atau rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan kurang besar,” jawab Li Yin, “Mungkin juga, ia merasa kurang dicintai.”

Hebat. Orang yang sedemikian kaya, brilian, dan memiliki banyak penggemar menganggap hidupnya cacat. Diam-diam, Yi Xing bersyukur atas berbagai karunia yang ia terima, termasuk perasaan cukup yang membuatnya senantiasa lengkap dalam kesempurnaan.

“ _Mama_ senang Yi Xing jarang mengeluh atau memprotes Tuhan,” Li Yin merengkuh telapak tangan Yi Xing, “ Kamu sungguh kuat, melewati hari-harimu tanpa memarahi keadaan.”

“Soalnya memang tak ada yang bisa dikeluhkan,” ucap Yi Xing jujur, “Aku punya rumah untuk berteduh, makanan enak, pakaian yang hangat, teman-teman yang baik, dan kesempatan untuk belajar. Aku juga punya _Mama._ ”

Yi Xing berggelayut manja di bahu Li Yin. Hidup Li Yin jadi berwarna karena bocah manis ini dan Li Yin juga bersyukur untuk itu. Ia mengecup rambut Yi Xing yang halus. “ _Mama_ menyayangimu, tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa merayu _Mama_ terus. Sana, rayu gadis lain supaya kamu dapat pacar.”

“Bagaimana caranya? Mustahil aku bilang dia cantik. Ketahuan bohongnya nanti...” Tidak terselip sedikitpun nada sakit hati dalam tawa Yi Xing.

“Ya carilah kata lain. Penulis harusnya punya banyak perbendaharaan kata, ‘kan? Berusaha, dong.”

Sedang asyik bercanda dengan sang ibu, pundak Yi Xing disentuh seseorang.

“Zhang Yi Xing, bukan? Kau menungguku?”

Suara riang ini dikenali Yi Xing sebagai Zhou Mi, sang dosen bisnis. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengangguk sopan. “Selamat sore. Senang bertemu Anda di sini, tetapi Anda salah sangka. Saya tidak sedang menunggu Anda, kok. Biasanya juga saya ke sini pada jam-jam ini.”

“Haruskah kau seterus terang itu, Nak? Demi Tuhan!”

Yi Xing tertawa sepelan mungkin supaya orang-orang di perpustakaan tidak terganggu. “Bercanda. Maafkan saya. Silahkan duduk.”

Yi Xing dan Zhou Mi terlibat perbincangan seru seputar kampus: rektor baru, tahun ajaran baru, mahasiswa-mahasiswa dengan karya cemerlang, dan sebagainya. Kepribadian keduanya yang saling cocok memudahkan komunikasi di antara mereka, biarpun keduanya baru bertemu untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Begitu asyiknya pembicaraan mereka hingga akhirnya, Zhou Mi bertanya, “Ini siapa, Yi Xing?”

Karena di sampingnya hanya ada Li Yin, maka pasti wanita itulah yang ingin dikenal Zhou Mi. Yi Xing menepuk dahinya. “Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada Anda! Ini ibuku, Zhang Li Yin. _Mama_ , maaf lupa mengenalkanmu. Kau masih ingat dosen jurusan bisnis ini, ‘kan? Dia yang menolongku saat didorong mahasiswa lain di koridor.”

Li Yin sedikit terkejut dengan perkenalan yang tiba-tiba ini, terlebih Zhou Mi tersenyum _tepat_ ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Ragu, Li Yin menyambut tangan Zhou Mi dan menyebutkan namanya. Pria di hadapannya mengangguk setelah Li Yin selesai memperkenalkan diri. “Saya Zhou Mi, jurusan bisnis. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda.”

* * *

 

**[Di Rumah]**

Belakangan, frekuensi Yi Xing tidur larut meningkat. Ini berkaitan dengan pengerjaan tugas akhir Yi Xing untuk meraih gelar sarjana sastra. Dalam rentang waktu yang sama, Yi Xing juga mengikuti lomba _novelette_ yang informasinya datang dari Zhou Mi. Yi Xing berusaha maksimal untuk sukses di keduanya, sehingga dia bisa membanggakan Li Yin. Akan tetapi, hal itu akan menjadi bumerang baginya jika diteruskan—Li Yin paham betul ini.

“Xing, sudah, Nak. Ayo, tidur.” Li Yin menutupkan jaketnya pada Yi Xing yang tengah asyik menulis.

“Sebentar, _Ma,_  bagian kedua sudah hampir selesai.”

Li Yin menghembuskan napas panjang. “Ini sudah jam tiga pagi. Matikan laptopnya dan tidur, ya.” Ia mencoba tegas tanpa terdengar marah. Itu cukup untuk menghentikan Yi Xing dari pekerjaannya, walaupun seperti setiap anak, Yi Xing juga merasa dongkol karena disuruh berhenti dari pekerjaan yang ia sukai.

Ini terjadi sepanjang semester.

Yi Xing, terlepas dari sifat kalemnya, juga manusia biasa yang dapat marah, tetapi perasaan sayangnya pada sang ibu yang lebih besar meredam rasa itu agar tidak mewujud. Di lain sisi, Li Yin hanya tidak ingin putranya sakit. Bekerja keras bukan sebuah dosa, tetapi menyakiti diri sendiri itu terlarang—dan Yi Xing sudah sampai pada tahap itu. Nasihat Li Yin lama-kelamaan tidak diindahkan oleh Yi Xing.

Hingga tepat sehari setelah ujian akhir, Yi Xing mendapatkan hukuman.

“ _Mama_ salut dengan kegigihanmu, tetapi kamu tahu, melihatmu kelelahan juga menyakitkan _Mama._ ”

Handuk basah yang baru diperas Li Yin berpindah ke dahi panas Yi Xing. Kulit putih salju pemuda itu berubah kemerahan karena demamnya. Ia, yang beberapa bulan terakhir sanggup terjaga hingga dini hari, kini terbaring lesu di atas ranjang. Yi Xing berharap mampu melihat ekspresi sang ibu untuk memastikan Li Yin tidak marah. Li Yin pasti kecewa karena Yi Xing melanggar perintahnya. Yi Xing bahkan menyesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, sentuhan lembut Li Yin pada pipi Yi Xing menghapuskan bayangan kekecewaan dan kesedihan wanita itu dari benak Yi Xing.

“Jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Ini terakhir kali kamu sakit karena bekerja terlalu keras. _Mama_ tidak marah, kok, cuma khawatir. Maafkan _Mama_ jika _Mama_ terkesan kesal padamu.”

Bahkan ketika posisi ‘bersalah’ jelas dipegang Yi Xing, Li Yin masih meminta maaf.

“ _Mama_ tidak usah minta maaf. Akulah yang salah,” Telapak tangan Yi Xing menjelajahi sisi ranjang untuk mencari telapak ibunya, “Aku minta maaf... Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk tugas akhir dan _novelette_ ku... ‘Kan lumayan kalau aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya untuk _Mama_...”

Setelah Yi Xing menemukan jemari Li Yin dan menautkan dengan miliknya, Yi Xing ‘memandang’ Li Yin dengan senyum letih yang (masih) indah.

“Tapi jika _Mama_ menginginkan aku berhenti... aku akan berhenti...”

Yi Xing memiringkan tubuhnya, mengangkat punggung yang lembab supaya terpapar angin. Dua telapak tangannya menangkup tangan Li Yin seakan seluruh hidupnya ada di sana.

“ _Mama_ tidak menginginkan kau berhenti, hanya kau harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu dan menakar batas kemampuanmu,” Li Yin mengusap-usap punggung Yi Xing, “Ah, sudahlah. _Mama_  kira kamu paham tanpa penjelasan panjang lebar. Yang penting adalah kesembuhanmu. Tidurlah, akan _Mama_ temani.”

Telapak tangan seorang ibu itu ajaib jika dipenuhi cinta. Lihatlah, semua sakit sang anak otomatis berkurang dengan sentuhannya. Yi Xing memejamkan mata, tampak begitu damai. Nyeri tumpul di sekujur tubuhnya terserap keluar akibat elusan Li Yin yang terus-menerus pada punggungnya. Napasnya yang semula memburu karena demam makin teratur hingga ia terlelap.

Li Yin menaikkan selimut Yi Xing yang tersingkap sedikit.

“Cepat sembuh, Anakku.”

* * *

 

**[Di Mataku]**

Usaha keras Yi Xing membuahkan hasil. Ia meraih gelar sarjana tepat waktu—dan _novelette_ karyanya membuka jalan memasuki dunia kerja yang sesungguhnya, Draf novel Yi Xing yang terdahulu dianggap menarik untuk diterbitkan bersamaan dengan _novelette_ nyam jadi Yi Xing memperbaiki tulisannya hingga layak cetak. Satu karya yang terbit memprakarsai karya-karya Yi Xing yang lain untuk terbit juga. Yi Xing semakin populer dan uang mengalir deras ke dalam pundi-pundinya.

Tapi Yi Xing tidak sedetikpun melupakan Li Yin.

Suatu siang, Yi Xing pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Li Yin menyambutnya. “Ada apa, nih? Kok kau ceria sekali?”

“Sebentar lagi, aku akan bisa melihat _Mama_!”

Li Yin mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya melebarkan matanya senang. “Be-benarkah? Syukurlah, Nak, syukurlah!” Wanita itu membawa Yi Xing dalam dekapannya. Yi Xing tertawa. “Kata Guru Zhou Mi, aku akan dioperasi! Karena uangku cukup untuk membayar biaya operasinya, aku akan mendapat mata baru! Yah... tidak semua mataku dilepas, sih... katanya cuma korneanya—ah, tapi yang paling penting, aku akan melihat _Mama_! _Mama_ pasti cantik!”

Li Yin kegelian ketika jemari Yi Xing menelusuri wajahnya. “ _Mama_ tidak cantik. Kamu akan kecewa kalau berharap menemukan sosok sesempurna malaikat di sampingmu usai operasi.”

“Tidak. Asalkan itu _Mama_ , pasti cantik. Anaknya ‘kan tampan.”

“Ya ampun, sejak kapan kamu suka memuji dirimu sendiri?”

“Sejak _Mama_ memanggilku ‘pangeran kecil’. Kalau aku pangeran, maka _Mama_ ratunya. Ratu selalu cantik.”

Hari-hari menjelang operasi dipenuhi kebahagiaan lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Yi Xing tak bosan-bosan mempelajari wajah Li Yin, juga rambutnya. Kesimpulan yang Yi Xing ambil tentang Li Yin adalah sebagai berikut: wanita mungil berambut ikal panjang tebal, berwajah oval, tidak berponi, berhidung mancung, berpipi tirus, berbibir lembut tipis, dan berdagu lancip. Cantik secara keseluruhan. Yi Xing yakin setelah mendapatkan penglihatannya, ia akan makin menyayangi ibunya.

Sebelum operasi, Li Yin membisikkan sesuatu pada Yi Xing.

“Yi Xing, sayangku, semoga operasimu berhasil. Setelah ini, dunia akan lebih berbaik hati padamu, tetapi kamu harus tetap berjuang. Tidak semua usaha akan memberikan hasil, tetapi tidak berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik jelas tak akan membawa apapun. Teruslah menjadi Yi Xing yang penuh syukur dan rendah hati setelah ini. Kamu, selamanya, adalah kebanggaan _Mama_.”

Debar tegang dalam dada Yi Xing teredam oleh tangan Li Yin.

Yi Xing mengiyakan dan tersenyum.

“Terima kasih, _Ma._ ”

* * *

 

**[Di Mana?]**

Zhou Mi memasuki kamar Yi Xing dengan gugup, Ia harus menyampaikan suatu hal yang mungkin agak sulit diterima Yi Xing, tetap dia tetap harus mengatakannya. Dari laporan para perawat, pasca operasi, Yi Xing tampak linglung, berkali-kali menanyakan tentang ibunya, dan sering mengigau sambil menangis. Kondisi jiwanya sedang tidak stabil, walaupun dari luar terlihat tenang.

Ketika Zhou Mi masuk kamar Yi Xing, pemuda itu telah duduk di ranjang, membaca buku Braille dengan cara seperti sebelumnya sambil mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya (dan ibunya) melalui _earphone._ Derit pintu kamar mengalihkan perhatian Yi Xing. Dilihatnya seorang pria jangkung tersenyum hangat padanya.

“Guru Zhou Mi?”

“Kau mengenaliku?” Zhou Mi terkejut, tetapi kemudian melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam. Yi Xing, terlepas dari suasana hatinya yang masih kalut, ikut tersenyum. “Keakraban yang Anda tunjukkan adalah ciri khas Anda, jadi tanpa melihat pun, saya akan menyadari kehadiran Anda.”

“Aku senang kau mengenaliku dari kesan yang kuciptakan,” Zhou Mi duduk di samping ranjang Yi Xing, “Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nak?”

“Tidak begitu baik,” Yi Xing mendadak murung, “Saya belum terbiasa ditinggalkan.”

Yi Xing membiarkan akhir kalimatnya menggantung. Ditinggalkan oleh siapa, sudah teramat jelas bagi Zhou Mi.

“Hari ini, aku ingin membicarakan hal itu denganmu.”

“Saya tahu,” sahut Yi Xing, “Para perawat juga mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ibu saya.”

“Tidak, Zhang Yi Xing. Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui ibumu.”

“Apa?”

* * *

 

Bukan ini yang Yi Xing ingin lihat ketika Zhou Mi bilang akan mempertemukan ia dengan ibunya. Pemuda itu berjalan gontai menuju lahan persegi panjang kecil yang dikelilingi rumput liar—

–di  mana Li Yin terbaring.

Yi Xing meletakkan karangan bunga kecil di atas pusara Li Yin, lalu menghapus debu yang mengaburkan tulisan di nisan ibunya.

Pada nisan itu, tertulis nama Zhang Li Yin.

“Tapi bagaimana mungkin?” Leher Yi Xing tercekat, “Dia berada di sisi saya sepanjang waktu. Menuntun saya. Membantu saya menyeberang jalan. Mendengarkan berita dan berbagi _earphone_ dengan saya. Dia bahkan mendampingi saya sebelum operasi! Bagaimana mungkin Anda mengatakan dia _tidak pernah ada_ selama ini?”

“Itu ‘kan kata para perawat. Aku yakin dia selalu bersamamu. Ibu mana yang meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja? Tidak ada,” ucap Zhou Mi, “Ia bersamamu, ya, tetapi kami tidak melihatnya. Kenyataannya, Zhang Li Yin sudah meninggal lima belas tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan lalu-lintas.”

Dalam isaknya yang mulai tak teredam, ingatan Yi Xing terdampar pada kecelakaan lalu-lintas yang ia alami saat usia tujuh tahun. Ia sedang sakit. Li Yin mengantarkannya berobat ke dokter dengan taksi. Selama perjalanan, Li Yin memeluk Yi Xing untuk menghangatkannya. Yi Xing nyaris tertidur ketika tubuhnya terdorong maju. Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah. Dekapan Li Yin makin erat. Berikutnya, tubuh Yi Xing terguling-guling dan berhenti setelah satu tumbukan keras. Yi Xing tidak merasa sakit karena benturan atau apa. Ia hanya merasakan dekapan Li Yin yang hangat.

Dan aspal panas.

Bau besi kental menusuk Yi Xing. Tubuhnya basah oleh cairan pekat dari orang yang memeluknya.

Perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa Li Yin telah tiada. Yi Xing menyangkal ini karena Li Yin mencium keningnya pagi setelah ia sadar, juga mengucapkan ‘selamat pagi’ buatnya. Berbagai cara dilakukan pihak rumah sakit untuk memahamkan Yi Xing tentang kematian Li Yin, tetapi nihil hasilnya. Li Yin masih hidup bagi Yi Xing, menemaninya saat dipindah dari rumah sakit ke panti asuhan, mendampinginya bekerja hingga Yi Xing mandiri dan keluar dari panti, hingga Yi Xing masuk universitas dan belajar di sana untuk menjadi sarjana sastra.

Padahal Yi Xing selalu sendiri.

Bicara dengan angin.

Duduk seorang diri di bangku taman.

Mendengarkan berita dengan ujung lain _earphone_ menggantung hampa.

Namun, ketika Yi Xing ditendangi mahasiswa-mahasiswa sok di kampus, juga ketika dia demam, Yi Xing benar-benar dilindungi dan dirawat, entah oleh siapa.

Di kampus, Zhou Mi-lah yang pertama memastikan siapa ‘pendamping’ Yi Xing ini. Ia tahu Yi Xing tidak akan menerima pernyataan aku-tak-melihat-apapun darinya, maka Zhou Mi berpura-pura bisa melihat Li Yin.

Tapi kepura-puraan itu tak lama.

“Barangkali inilah namanya cinta sejati. Kau sungguh beruntung, Yi Xing. Dia wanita yang baik dan, sesuai dugaanmu, cantik. Cintanya tentu mahal sekali.”

Yi Xing memandang selembar foto Li Yin yang disodorkan Zhou Mi. Tepat seperti bayangan Yi Xing. Rambut panjang ikal, wajah oval, hidung mancung, bibir merah tipis, dagu lancip, dan perawakan mungil. Yi Xing tertawa lemah, sengau. “Benar, ‘kan, apa yang kubilang? Kau cantik, _Ma,_ ” Dikecupnya foto itu seperti mengecup Li Yin yang sesungguhnya, “Terima kasih sudah mendampingiku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu.”

* * *

 

**[Di Surga]**

Sore itu, seorang pemuda pucat duduk sendiri di bangku taman. Matanya menerawang ke langit. Di balik senja ini, seseorang akan senantiasa mendoakannya, karena ia juga selalu mendoakan wanita itu. Wanita yang membuatnya selalu merasa berkecukupan, dicintai, dan berharga. Wanita yang memberinya kasih tak terbatas. Wanita yang membanggakannya dan mengabaikan kekurangannya.

Cinta sejatinya.

* * *

_“Tidak semua usaha membawa hasil, tidak semua kerja keras akan kembali, tetapi tidak berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik jelas tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu. Berterima kasihlah untuk apa yang kau miliki sekarang, juga berterima kasihlah pada orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Kamu adalah kebanggaanku.”_

**(EXO Lay’s (real) Mother at Weibo)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ketagihan lagu Zhang Li Yin-Agape. Dalam sehari aku bisa putar lagu itu lebih dari 10 kali dan nggak bosen. MV-nya bagus banget nggak sih astaga Tao aktingmu asdfghjklxcvbnm! Nah, karena MV-nya (juga lagunya sendiri dan suara penyanyinya) sangat menyentuh, kupikir bagus juga kalau bikin ‘MV’ LayYin ver. Mereka itu OTP ibu-anak buatku, selain TaoRia, KrisToria, LuYin (Lu Han- Zhang Li Yin), KaiYeon (Kai-Taeyeon), ChenYeon (Chen-Taeyeon), dan SeoBaek (Seohyun-Baekhyun). Anyways. ‘Monologue of Love’ itu judul Koreanya ‘Agape’ *duh sapa sih yang ngarang lagu kok klik banget sama aku*   
> Mind to RnR?


End file.
